Light of My Life
by TRikiD
Summary: That fateful day when young Kiara met Zira was the day she started doubting everything about her and her family, for Zira tells her that she is more than who she seems. And that her bloodline is a lie. Wanting to seek the truth, Kiara consults with Zira for help. But after learning the truth, the two lionesses find something much greater in each other.
1. Chapter 1 - The Mysterious Lioness

Light of My Life

Chapter 1 - The Mysterious Lioness

Kiara had just managed to sneak away from her arguing and bug-loving uncles, and she eagerly headed to the Outlands, as her excitement overwhelmed when she crossed a trench on an old log.

The female cub giggled while looking around in awe at the new land, but when she wasn't looking, she reached the end of the log and suddenly lost her footing, tumbling down into the barren dirt and kicking up a choking cloud of dust.

Kiara coughed and closed her eyes when the dust stung her eyes, but then she gasped when she suddenly heard dark chuckling nearby; she hopped back on all fours and walked back while frantically looking around through her tears, blurring her surroundings.

And with her vision temporarily impaired, she felt helpless when she heard approaching footsteps, and they sounded much larger than her own. But as Kiara continued to walk back, she once again failed to watch where she was going, and she suddenly tripped over a tree root.

Except when she tried to get up off of her back and see what she tripped on, she found that it wasn't the root of a tree, but a rattlesnake, and it aggressively hissed and rattled its tail at her.

"Oh, no! Help! Help me!" Kiara cried, even though she was all alone out here, and she immediately regretted leaving her uncles or venturing off the path her father marked for her.

But just when the serpent coiled back, readying itself to launch an ending strike, a massive paw suddenly stomped down on the snake's head, smashing its skull and brain and instantly killing it.

Kiara inhaled and exhaled slowly, as she couldn't take her eyes of the paw for a moment, but then she slowly began to glance up; staring down at her was a young adult lioness with darker fur than hers, crimson eyes, and a dark brown mark running down the back of her neck and forehead.

Kiara swore she had the sharpest claws she'd ever seen, and the wickedest smile ever too, as the lioness grinned evilly down at her.

"Are you alright, child?" the lioness asked, her voice gentle yet masculine.

"W-wha…?" was all petrified little Kiara could muster, as she stared directly into the lioness' eyes.

"I said: Are you alright, child?" she repeated slowly and firmly while leaning in closer to come face-to-face with the cub.

"Y-yeah…wh-who…who a-are you…a-and why did you save me?" Kiara whimpered, still too scared to find the strength to stand again.

"My name is Zira, my dear—and I saved you because you amount to so much more praise than you realize," Zira replied while carelessly scraping the snake brains from her paw, and she kicked the dead serpent's corpse away.

"W-whaddya mean?"

"Who is your father?"

"Simba."

"Is that so? And your mother?"

"Nala."

"Just as I suspected—you are a victim of HER lies, child," Zira sighed while shaking her head.

"What lies?" Kiara asked with worry, "who's lied to me?"

"Nala may be your real birth mother, but Simba is not the one who sired you."

"'Sired'? What's that mean?"

"It means he's not your real father, child—but I know who is." Kiara could only stare into the crimson eyes of this mysterious lioness in shock and disbelief. Was what she was saying true? Was Simba truly not her father? And if not, then who was…and where is he?

Before little Kiara could ask any of those questions, the angry roar of King Simba filled the air, as he jumped over his daughter, and Zira roared back in the heat of the confrontation.

Zira and Simba locked eyes in rage and hatred, and continued to growl at each other.

"Zira," Simba hissed.

"Simba," Zira sang happily while grinning evilly at the king of the Pridelands, but just before she could lunge forward to attack, the rest of Simba's pride came running up to his aid, along with Timon and Pumbaa.

"Nala," Zira hissed at Simba's mate.

"Zira," Nala growled back.

"Timon, Pumbaa. Great! Now that we all know each other, GET OUTTA OUR PRIDELANDS!" Timon shouted at the top of his lungs at Zira.

"YOUR Pridelands?!" Zira roared at the meerkat, making him shriek in terror and bury himself in Pumbaa's neck fur.

"These lands NEVER belonged to you," Zira growled at Simba.

"I banished you from the Pridelands, Zira! Get out!" Simba threatened while growling once more and bearing his teeth, but Zira seemed unaffected by his attempts to scare her.

"Oh? Are you sure you want to talk about that—in front of your precious daughter?" Zira questioned slyly while grinning down at Kiara, who shivered upon Zira's gaze behind Simba's front paws.

"You deserved it, Zira, you AND all of your lionesses who followed Scar."

"He was a great leader."

"He nearly killed the entire population of the Pridelands!"

"Because YOUR lionesses never followed his orders, like respectful subjects should! And now, Scar is gone, and all because you never gave him a chance!"

"I will warn you one last time, Zira—get out." Simba's voice was low, despite Zira raising her voice much higher than his, but Zira once again only stared nonchalantly back into the red eyes of the son of Mufasa when he picked up his daughter by the nape of her neck.

"Fine. But know that this battle is only over for now—a new ruler will come when you least expect it, and dethrone you to resurrect the rightful reign of Scar," Zira explained firmly, and she smiled at Kiara, who hung by the lip of Simba, one last time before reluctantly turning tail and disappearing further into the Outlands.

As Kiara was carried by her father, she could only stare on in the direction in which Zira disappeared, and she longed for the truth. And her desire for the truth kept her quiet the whole way back to Pride Rock.

 _One way or another, I'll find out the truth about her,_ Kiara told herself, as her thoughts drifted back to Zira… _what a strange and intriguing lioness she was._

* * *

 **I will be honest, I am hooked. KiaraxZira really interests me.**

 **Also, I highly doubt Kovu will exist in this AU, but I'm not entirely sure just yet.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Busara's Dream

Chapter 2 - Busara's Dream

"Kiara, Kiara, Kiara…who ever heard of a FEMALE ruler?" Nuka, the eldest son of Zira, mumbled in disgust at the thought of Kiara, as he stomped over the barren Outlands that were infested with termites one hot afternoon. Ever since his mother returned home yesterday to bare the news of Kiara, who will be the next ruler of the Pridelanders AND the one to bring Zira's pride back to power.

But in all his frustration, he smiled evilly when he saw his younger sister, Vitani, pathetically trying to conquer a tree root nearly as big as her.

"Hey, 'Tani! Lemme ask ya somethin': do you think lionesses deserve to rule, or actual PRIDEFUL lions like me?" Nuka questioned slyly, but Vitani only growled and went back to pulling on the root with her jaws. So, just to spite her and blow off some steam, Nuka pulled out a claw and swiftly cut the root in half, sending Vitani tumbling back a yard or two from the momentum in her pull.

"That just proves my point! Lionesses are weak!" Nuka laughed mockingly.

"What the hell, Nuka?!" Vitani snapped while standing back up and glaring daggers at her brother.

"How dare you talk to me like that? I'm your big brother—and _I_ should be the next ruler of the Pridelands," Nuka growled menacingly down at the female cub.

"You know good and well that Kiara's the one who's going to rule; Mother said so."

"You think I care about a worthless cub like her? She didn't even KNOW Scar! _I_ did! I deserve to be ruler more than her, more than anyone, for that matter!"

"Nuka!" The said lion jumped and shrieked when he heard his mother call his name, and there she was, standing right behind him with a death glare. "How dare you disrespect the rightful heir of King Scar?!"

"W-wha…no, no, no! I-I wasn't disrespecting her at all! I just…thought it'd make more sense for a MALE to rule—a male like me?" Nuka suggested sheepishly, but his mother could see as plain as day that he was lying.

"Don't be ridiculous, Nuka!" Zira snapped while growling in her son's face, "only the spawn of Scar himself can rule us now—and that spawn is Kiara. So, we must train HER to follow in his paw prints."

"Oh, uh, sure! I can do that!" Nuka agreed hysterically with rapid nodding.

* * *

A young adult female chacma baboon lived as hermit out in the mountains of Africa, specifically a cave with a grotto deep inside, lush with a giant baobab tree of her own.

She was different from the troop in which she was born, not just because she lived as a rogue, but she wore a circular obsidian earring punched through her left ear, and she further expanded her love of obsidian by always carrying around an obsidian staff just as tall as her; in fact, she never left her cave without it.

When she wasn't out hunting for food, or dispersing some wise words upon the local or migrating animals, she would coop herself up in her cave-hidden baobab tree, drawing colorful images from dreams she saw, or predicting luck or bad omens with seeds in the back half of an old turtle shell.

"I tell ya, Busara, this last few weeks have been quiet interestin'," the baboon started talking to herself, her voice had a slight southern twang, while drawing the image of a lion cub on one a blank cave wall, "Simba had overthrown that arrogant King Scar, and now he's got an heir of his own—Princess Kiara."

With that, Busara finished her painting of little Kiara, and she chuckled with a smirk.

"Wonder what'll come from a reign of a female ruler! It's gotta be the first I've ever heard, but I'm intrigued," Busara pointed out, but then she leaned down and grabbed an empty coconut shell filled with mud, "but somethin' else has really caught my eye too—this strange dream I keep having of Kiara with this lioness from the Outlands…Zora, I think? Oh, I don't know."

Busara stuck out her tongue in concentration while painting an image of none other than Zira, and she was facing the painting of Kiara, as there was very little space between their muzzles.

"Every dream that I've ever had always meant somethin', and I've never been wrong before," Busara mumbled to herself while observing the two painted lionesses, "and whether this dream predicts a good or bad ending, it always ends the same way—they end up rulin' over the Pridelands together."

* * *

 **Sorry for the shorter chapter.**

 **Just a few facts about Busara: her name means "wise" in Swahili, she talks to herself(mostly in third person)because she's gone crazy from living alone for a long time, and she's basically replacing Rafiki in this story because I highly doubt he'll be in this story too. Sorry I'm kicking out so many characters:P**

 **Also, the part between Zira and Nuka at the beginning was inspired off of a deleted scene in TLK 2! Yay, deleted scenes!**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Fire Rescue

Chapter 3 - Fire Rescue

Two and a half years have passed, and Princess Kiara was no longer a little cub, but a young adult lioness, and was now ready to go on her first solo hunt.

And as Kiara walked out of the den, the other lionesses gathered around and smiled at her, telling her how much she's grown. And at the end, she approached her parents, King Simba and Queen Nala, but just because she was their heir did not mean she forgot about what Zira had told her long ago.

But Kiara was smart enough to act like she didn't know any better or didn't pay attention after that, and she certainly fooled her 'parents', as they smiled sincerely at her. Nala soon stood and greeted her daughter with a comforting nuzzle, in which Kiara returned.

"You'll do just fine," Nala reassured softly, but when Kiara looked up to find Simba staring down nervously, she instantly knew what he was thinking.

"Father?" Kiara piped up, causing Simba to look up, "you have to promise to let me do this on me own. Promise?"

Simba looked at his mate for an answer, but she only looked at him expectantly. So, with no other choice, Simba gave in and smiled.

"Alright, I promise," Simba sighed in defeat, and Kiara smiled brightly and quickly gave him a convincing nuzzle. And as soon as their nuzzling ended, Kiara bolted off, but not to actually begin her first solo hunt like she was told.

Instead, she was going to look for Zira, in search of more answers, which is why she wanted to know that Simba gave her his word to leave her alone—so that no one would know she sought out the leader of the Outlanders.

But Simba still didn't know if he could trust his daughter, so he made sure no one was around to lean down to his meerkat and warthog friends.

"Make sure she doesn't get hurt." Upon hearing Simba's whispered commands, Timon and Pumbaa slowly snuck away, as to not alert the other lionesses, especially Nala.

* * *

Once word of the day Kiara would start her first solo reached the Outlands, Zira ran over the plans to stop her hunt with her children, Vitani and Nuka, multiple times.

And when that day came, the two headed out to the old geyser fields in which the hyenas used to live, and some of the old geysers were still active as the two lion siblings entered through a dark cave.

"Eww…this place is even creepier since the hyenas ran off," Nuka sneered with a shudder, disgusted by the old bones and animal carcasses.

"Oh, jeez," Vitani growled while rolling her eyes at her brother, her voice muffled by two sticks in her mouth, and she sprinted over to the nearest geyser.

"I'm not scared, ok?" Nuka protested, only to jump at the hissing of another geyser, so he started walking a little faster, "I just don't even know why we have ta be here, is all. If Kiara's so special, why does she need us ta push her in the right direction? I never even had a chance!"

But just as Nuka's anger peeked, he once again got scared by an erupting geyser, and he shrieked and terror and sprinted to his sister's side to cower. And Vitani was once again disappointed by her older brother's cowardice, especially since he claims he could be a better ruler, but before she could scold him, the sticks that she had set down over a geyser was suddenly lit when a searing hot gust of steam burst up, lighting the sticks on fire.

"That's it! Now, c'mon, Kiara has started her hunt! We have to move quickly," Vitani ordered while taking the safe end of one of the sticks in her mouth, and Nuka scoffed and rolled his eyes before grabbing the other in his mouth, following Vitani as they ran out of the cave to catch up with Kiara.

* * *

Speaking of Kiara, she ran as far away from Pride Rock as fast as she could without getting caught heading towards the border that divided the Pridelands and the Outlands.

But as she snuck through the tall, dry grasslands, cautiously passing by a grazing herd of antelope, she soon looked up in surprise to find the same heard suddenly retreating in terror. This worried Kiara, as she knew she was not the one who startled the heard, so someone must have been following her.

She walked over to the grazing spot, and in the middle was none other than Timon in Pumbaa, in which Kiara was NOT happy to see.

"Timon! What are you doing here?!" Kiara roared while running up to the said meerkat, who was sitting next to Pumbaa.

"U-uh…shopping! W-we thought the den could use a little sprucing up, maybe a nice pelt and some throne pillows!" Timon laughed nervously, but Kiara could immediately tell he was lying.

"My father sent you, and after he promised to leave me alone! He lied!" Kiara cried.

"No, he just doesn't want ya ta get hurt," Timon tried to reassure.

"No, he's lying—he's ALWAYS lied! I should've known better!" Kiara snapped, and she suddenly jumped over Timon and Pumbaa, sprinting off and leaving them in the dust.

And she never stopped, not even when they called and chased after her, which is why she ran into some taller grass to camouflage herself. And as soon as Kiara was sure she lost them, she stopped for a breather, glaring back for a moment before continuing on to look for the Outlands.

But unbeknownst to Kiara, the Outlands were more or less brought to her, as Vitani and Nuka watched her from a high up ridge, hidden by the height.

"Let's light fire!" Nuka cried out, and he and Vitani cackled as they ran through the grass, setting the dry vegetation aflame with their flaming sticks, planning to set the entire field on fire.

But Kiara was still unaware of them and the fire at first, as she kept searching and searching. But she was once again passed by a fleeting heard of frightened antelope, making her think she was still being followed. So, she ran up to the hills that the antelope were so desperate to get away from to bust her stalker, but as soon as she got to the base of the hill, she immediately realized what really scared them off.

A huge screen of smoke was quickly arising over the hills, followed by hungry flames that would not stop growing, and Kiara gasped in horror when she saw how quickly they spread. She had to get out of there fast!

* * *

Simba was pacing back and forth on the edge of Pride Rock, constantly worrying for his daughter being in any danger, and Zazu was standing next to him, trying to comfort his king.

"Don't worry, Simba. I'm sure she's fine," Zazu tried to reassure, but as soon as the hornbill said that, Simba suddenly noticed the black cloud of smoke off in the distance, remembering that that was the direction Kiara was headed.

"Oh, no! Kiara!" Simba shouted in fear, as he hopped down from Pride Rock, "Zazu, fly ahead! Find her!"

Meanwhile, Kiara was not able to escape the spreading flames, as she soon found herself trapped out on the grasslands, and the blue sky was now covered by a blanket of black smoke, damaging her vision and lungs. And every time she tried to stop and cough to get the smoke out, she would have to keep getting up and running before the fire could burn her from behind.

But luck finally arrived on Kiara's side when she looked up to find a sharp rock ledge that the fire has not yet reached; it was risky, but it may be her only chance.

Kiara sprinted, avoiding the fire on the side, and jumped into the air with her front claws extended, and her running start was just barely enough, as she dug her claws into the sharp rocks.

But it wasn't easy to pull herself up when she cut the padding of her paws, making the pain almost too unbearable to hold on any longer. But Kiara knew she could either let go and burn to death, or permanently damage her paws to pull herself up. Only one of them meant life, so she ignored the intense pain is her paws, and started kicking with her back legs to help push herself up.

And soon enough, Kiara finally found the perfect footing to launch herself over the edge and land to safety. But her victory was short-lived when she realized how light-headed she was from inhaling too much smoke, and she sighed while fainting.

But over the sound of the crackling fire below, she swore she heard paws approaching, along with the clicking of claws on stone. So, Kiara used what ever strength she had left to open her eyes and left her head back, only to be greeted with a familiar shadow looming over her, as its crimson eyes glared down at her.

But Kiara did not have enough strength left to figure out who it was, and her eyes rolled back into her head when she finally passed out. And after she went unconscious, Zira walked around her, carefully examining her to make sure there were no serious wounds. But she did notice the deep cuts on her front paws, which worried her a bit.

But Zira knew Kiara was not going to wake up any time soon either, so there was no sense in hoping she would be able to walk all the way back to the Outlands, anyway. So, the sleek lioness leaned down and grabbed the nape of Kiara's neck in her teeth, lifting her up and then quickly shoving herself underneath her emotionless body.

She then adjusted herself until Kiara was comfortably resting on her back, and she hastily made her way back to the Outlands before the flames could get to them.

But what Zira failed to notice was a certain chacma baboon, as she sat up in an old dead tree, safe from the fire or smoke, and she watched the whole time as Zira carried Kiara off to safety.

* * *

It wasn't until the fire finally died down that night when Zazu lead Simba and Nala to the last place he saw Kiara.

"She was hanging off the ledge to escape the fire! I saw her!" Zazu pointed out while hovering over the same sharp rock ledge Kiara was climbing and cut her paws on.

But as desperately as Simba and Nala searched, they found no sign of Kiara anywhere…until Nala found something horrifying in the dirt.

"Simba, over here!" Nala called and Simba immediately ran to his mate's side, staring down at the patch of dirt she was looking at. There two sets of paw prints everywhere, and one of them was trailing blood. And when Simba saw the blood, he instantly assumed the worst.

But as Simba and Nala feared that they had lost their daughter, Rafiki, who had tagged along to help find Kiara, was suspicious of the situation. A fire was not uncommon in the dry grasslands…but on the same day of Kiara's hunt?

Rafiki ventured off in search of more answers, climbing high up into an old tree to get a better view.

"Hey, who're you?" came a demanded voice, and Rafiki turned in surprise to find a young female chacma sitting in a limb next to his, as she held an obsidian staff, much like his wooden staff, and the obsidian rings in her left ear glistened in the light of the sunset.

"I am Rafiki. Who are you, Miss?" Rafiki asked kindly.

"Name's Busara. What're ya doin' here, old man?" Busara questioned with a cocked brow.

"I am helping Simba and Nala look for their missing daughter."

"Simba and Nala, huh? As in, the rulers of the Pridelands?"

"Yes. I am the royal wise man."

"Really? So, you know Princess Kiara too?"

"Yes. I helped her mother give birth to her."

"Then tell me, Rafiki—have you ever had any strange visions about the princess?" Busara asked quietly, smirking at the old mandrill baboon.

"I…I only share my interpretations with the royal family, and sometimes those that need help," Rafiki reluctantly replied.

"Well, Kiara may need your help."

"What do you mean?"

"Listen, she's not dead—she was carried to safety by a lioness from the Outlands."

"Zira," Rafiki whispered in awe.

"Oh, so you know Zira," Busara stated matter-of-factly.

"She was Scar's most faithful lioness, even devoting herself to become his queen—and now, she's on the prowl to bring back the reign of Scar."

"How would you know that?"

Rafiki was quiet at first, reluctant to tell this stranger baboon about his visions of Kiara and Zira…but if Kiara really was going to need help like she said, and if his visions really promise a happy ending from their reign, then he had no other choice.

"Did Zira take her to the Outlands?" Rafiki finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, she did," Busara simply replied.

"Then you must go there too; keep an eye on Kiara—help her to understand Zira's plans for her," Rafiki ordered in a hushed tone, as he stared down at Simba, Nala, and Zazu, who were all still sitting around the bloody patch of dirt to mourn Kiara.

* * *

 **Ok, I won't actually kick Rafiki, Timon, or Pumbaa out too. You guys seem to love them too much, so I don't want to disappoint you.**

 **But anyway, Busara now has a mission, and Rafiki seems to be having the same visions of Kiara and Zira as well. Will the outcome of their dreams end the same in reality?**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Zira Tells the Truth

Chapter 4 - Zira Tells the Truth

Kiara woke with an unbearable dryness in her throat and mouth and an aching in her front paws, as she opened her eyes to her blurry and dim surroundings.

"W-where…where am I?" Kiara asked meekly, trying to squint and adjust her vision to the lack of light.

"You're safe—in the Outlands," came a calm and familiar voice, and Kiara looked up to finally notice a sleek lioness standing right in front of her.

"The Outlands?" Kiara repeated with excitement, as she started to smile down at the barren dirt below her, "I-I…I'm actually here?"

"Yes, Kiara. I brought you here." Kiara looked up at the lioness once more, and her vision finally adjusted to the darkness, allowing her to take in the features of the same lioness she met when she was just a cub.

"Zira?"

"Hello, Kiara. I'm glad you're alright—the sooner you learn the truth, the better," Zira began darkly, sitting on her haunches. Kiara tried to sit up too, but the pain in her paws suddenly stung even more, causing her to collapse back down onto her belly.

"Take it easy. Your escape from the fire was a fortunate one, but you still injured yourself. While you're recovering, I will tell you everything," Zira ordered firmly yet softly.

"That's why I was looking for you."

"Looking for me?" Zira was surprised.

"I wasn't actually going to hunt. I want to find you and get some answers. Who am I, really? Please, Zira, I need to know."

Zira continued to stared down at the younger lioness in amazement; at the very least, she thought she would have been in denial of the truth. But Kiara surprised her.

"Do you remember when I said Simba is not your real father, that I know who really is?"

"Yeah. I could never forget that day."

"I wasn't lying, Kiara—Nala has lied to you—before she left to find Simba, Scar claimed her as his queen, mating with her against her will soon afterwards. But she never told anyone because she felt too ashamed—because she didn't see Scar as the true and wonderful king he was. Soon after Simba returned and… _murdered_ Scar, and banished us to the Outlands...she told Simba she was pregnant. Over 6 moons later, Scar's cub was born, but Simba believed it was his."

As the said princess of the Pridelands listened to Zira's story, her eyes were filling with tears and she was shaking her head in disbelief. But not because she didn't believe Zira, but because she believed her own mother was lying all this time…and that she never knew her real father.

"That cub," Kiara began while staring down at the ground, and she slowly looked directly up into Zira's eyes, "was me."

"Yes," Zira replied with a nod, "and ever since you were born, you were the only one that remained of Scar's legacy."

"Because Scar is my real father," Kiara stated matter-of-factly.

"Scar is your true flesh and blood, Kiara, but Nala has denied that and kept you in the dark all these years," Zira began with an angry growled, standing back up on all fours and towered over Kiara, "YOU are the only one who can return us Outlanders to our rightful glorious reign of power."

"How will I do that?" Kiara questioned in fear.

"I will train you, train you to become the true heir that Scar has bred for."

"Do you really think I'm strong enough to rule?"

"Simba may not be your father, but you were born a princess nonetheless. And now, you must fulfill Scar's—you father's—dying wish, and become queen of the Pridelands."

It was still a lot to take in, but Kiara didn't want to think that the one who saved her from a fiery death would lie to her. If anything, she should seek out the story of the one who started it all—her mother.

"If I become queen, then I will have to overthrow Simba, won't I?" Kiara asked with realization.

"It's the only way. Scar wanted him dead, so you will have to want him dead too," Zira replied with a darker growl.

"I don't want the lion who killed my father alive—but before I kill anyone, I want my mother to admit the truth too. If she says that what you're saying is true too, I will fight with the Outlanders," Kiara explained firmly, ignoring the pain in her paws to finally sit up and get eye level with Zira.

Zira was impressed by Kiara's sudden burst of strength and commitment, and she grinned evilly.

"Good. Rest now, child—I will bring you food in the morning, and then your training will begin."

* * *

The next morning, Kiara blinked her eyes open to find that the chamber she was in was not as dark, as the morning sun seeped through the holes and cracks of termite-infested dirt walls.

It actually wasn't until now that Kiara finally noticed the hundreds of termites, making her concerned as to how Zira and the rest of the Outlanders lived in such conditions. But she would soon learn how much worse their living conditions are.

The sound of paws softly padding through the barren dirt was getting closer, as Kiara looked down a dark tunnel, and Zira walked in with three plump field mice, as their dead corpses hung from her jaws. Once she stopped in front of Kiara, she dropped the dead rodents by her paws.

"Eat," Zira demanded, "you'll need all the strength you can get for today."

Kiara nodded and pulled the field mice closer, carefully picking the meat from their tiny and fragile bones.

"How are you paws?"

"They still hurt, but not as bad…I-I think I can still train."

"You WILL train, no matter what," Zira threatened with a deep growl, "you were supposed to go on your first solo hunt, after all, which means you've never killed in your life."

Kiara stopped eating and stared down at the dead mice, at the pool of blood she spilled at tearing into them. Zira was right, she never has killed anyone in her life…but she was going to learn.

"I promise to do my best, Zira," Kiara reassured firmly.

"You'd better. There is no room for error," Zira pointed out while turning around and exiting through the dark tunnel, "come find when you're finished. Don't keep me waiting, Kiara."

"Oh, good, she's gone!" Kiara gasped in fright upon hearing the sudden now voice, as her head whipped around to find the owner of the voice. "No, no! Calm down, I'm a friend!"

The female chacma baboon reassured while climbing down from a high up nook, and she sat down next to Kiara.

"Who are you?" Kiara quickly asked, threatening the baboon while bearing her teeth and growling.

"I'm Busara, and I'm here to help you."

"I don't need your help. Zira hasn't hurt me once; she even rescued me from the fire!"

"I know, and that's why I'm not here ta take ya back," Busara protested quietly.

"You're not…then why are you here?" Kiara questioned while squinting her eyes.

"I'm here ta help ya with somethin' else—do you believe Zira's story is true, Kiara?"

"Well…I-I…"

"I know it may seem hard ta believe, Kiara, but I promise what she has planned for you is a good thing," Busara pointed out quietly yet firmly, as she placed a reassuring hand on Kiara's shoulder.

"How do you know?" Kiara questioned in disbelief.

"Just trust me on this. Now, whatever you do, don't tell anyone you saw me, but don't worry, I'm still here if you need me." With that, Busara gently tapped Kiara's shoulder reassuringly before hopping back up and disappearing into the crannies of the termite hills.

* * *

Kiara hastily finished eating the field mice after Busara left, and she was able to once again ignore the pain in her front paws when she walked through the same tunnel Zira came through.

Once she walked out of the other end of the tunnel, she found herself in a much taller chamber, and there were bigger holes in the walls for the sun to shine through, revealing a few slumbering lionesses on flattened out termite mounds.

"Look who's finally up n' at 'em," came a husky voice, and Kiara turned in curiosity to find a lioness who looked very similar to Zira approaching her, only she seemed much younger, her fur was brighter, and her eyes were violet instead of crimson.

"H-hi…" Kiara greeted meekly.

"Mother's been waiting on you, so you better get going," the lioness ordered while pointing a paw towards an exit.

"Mother? Zira is you mother?" Kiara asked in surprise.

"Yup. I'm Vitani, by the way, and I have an older brother. His name's Nuka, and you'd better stay away from him," Vitani warned while following Kiara to the exit.

"Why?"

"He doesn't believe in Mother's plans to train you to become the next ruler of the Pridelands because 'lionesses should not rule like lions'."

"Oh…so, he's just sexist."

"Basically. So, again, try to avoid him."

"I-I'll keep that in mind."

"Kiara!" Zira's voice echoed from outside, and Kiara slightly picked up her pace, as she was greeted by Zira by bumping noses with her on accident.

"U-uh…hey, Zira," Kiara stammered while stepping back a bit and blushing.

"Lateness will not be tolerated, Kiara. Be early next time, or I won't be so forgiving," Zira growled, staring Kiara directly in the eyes as if they hadn't just touched noses.

"Yes, Ma'am," Kiara saluted with a firm nod.

"Good. Now, those filed mice I brought you, I had to hunt them myself—so I want you to hunt three field mice for me," Zira explained firmly.

"W-what…?"

"You heard me! Go catch and kill three field mice! Once you bring them back to me, all in one piece, your training for the day will be complete! Do you understand?!"

"Yes!" Kiara didn't want to anger the strong lioness anymore, so she had no choice but to agree with her terms.

"Then go!"

* * *

Catching three measly field mice proved to be easier said than done, in Kiara's opinion, as she had only caught one by the time the sun was setting. And she knew that if could barely catch one in the day, she would never be able to catch anything in the dark.

But Kiara knew she was losing daylight and fast, so she eventually gave up on trying to catch a second field mouse after losing the same one hundreds of times. And she slowly limped back to the larger termite hill that Zira and the other Outlanders took shelter in, while holding the one dead mouse in her jaws, and she limped because after chasing so many mice, she reopened the wounds on her paws, trailing blood the whole way back.

"How'd ya do?" Vitani questioned gently, trotting up to Kiara's side, and she gasped through clenched teeth when she turned her head to show her the one mouse in her teeth, "ooh…Mother's not gonna be happy."

"But I really tried," Kiara started to sob, her voice muffled by the rodent in her mouth.

"Listen, kid, Mother won't be happy, but take it from me, her daughter—when she puts her heart ta somethin', you in this case, she'd never let ANYTHING stand in her way, not even her own anger."

"So, you're sure she won't hurt me for failing?"

"Well…I can't guarantee it, but I highly doubt she'll want to hurt the only heir to Scar's throne."

"If you say so…thanks, Vitani."

"Eh, don't mention it…seriously, though, don't mention it. If the others found out I was soft on you, I'll never hear the end of it," Vitani warned in a whisper, and Kiara couldn't help but chuckle.

"Kiara!" Zira's strong voice once again rang loudly through the air, startling both younger lionesses upon seeing her approaching them with an expectant expression.

"How many did you catch?"

"I'm sorry, Zira…" Kiara whimpered after dropping the single dead field mouse at Zira's paws, and she shut hers eyes tightly in fear when they started welling up with more tears.

"You only caught one?" Zira finally asked, breaking the silence, and Kiara sniffled while nodding, "how did you feel when you ended its life?"

"I felt…better about myself, especially after it made me so angry, and I just wanted to make it suffer."

"And did it suffer?"

"Y-yes."

"Then…I suppose you've tried hard enough for today," Zira figured sighed while picking up the rodent in her teeth, and she suddenly swallowed it whole out of intense hunger, "you caught a rather fat one, after all—not bad for your first kill, Kiara. But know that you'll need to do much better than one little field mouse if you're going to kill Simba."

"S-so, you're not mad?" Kiara asked with relief.

"No, just disappointed, but it is only your first day of training. You will get stronger in time," Zira gently reassured before turning back to the larger termite mound, "now, come inside and rest. You're going to be up much earlier, I can assure you that."

Kiara shared a smile of relief with Vitani, and Vitani winked back at her, as if to say "Good Job." The two younger lionesses then followed Zira inside, where the rest of the Outlanders were already asleep.

"Kiara," Zira called, quiet enough not to wake the others, but Kiara still heard her and quickly ran up to the red-eyed lioness, "you sleep up there."

Kiara followed Zira's gaze up to the flat surface of a sturdy rock in the wall, not too far above another, smaller flat surface.

"O-oh…thank you," Kiara thanked shyly before carefully climbing up to the larger flat surface, and she watched as Zira laid down on the smaller flat surface not too far below.

And as Kiara laid down herself, she couldn't take her eyes of the older lioness, wishing she knew how to thank her enough for rescuing her from the fire and shedding some more light about her family tree.

She supposed she ultimately had to do what Zira said: train to become strong enough to kill Simba and overthrow his lionesses to rule in Scar's place. And with that thought, Kiara made herself another promise not just to herself, but to Zira to bring her and her pride back to power.

* * *

 **The first day of school(or training to kill someone in your case)is usually the hardest, Kiara. Don't take it too hard.**

 **But what do you guys think? Is it really that easy to catch three field mice, let alone one?**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Falling in Upendo

Chapter 5 - Falling in Upendo

 _Kiara woke to find that she was not in the Outlands anymore, but somehow in the flaming grasslands again, and the fire and smoke was even worse than before, the flames trapping her as the smoke stung her eyes and her fur was singed from the intense heat._

 _She could barely see a thing with the smoke completely blocking out the sky and limiting her vision, and her lungs were filling with pitch black smoke too, making it nearly impossible to breath._

 _"_ _Zira! Zira, anybody, help! I can't breathe!" Kiara pleaded, and desperate to see and breath, she leapt over a short wall of fire, but it still singed her underbelly. When she landed on the other side, she arched her back and gritted her teeth in pain of her burnt underbelly._

 _"_ _Kiara, grab my paw!" called an all-too familiar voice, as Kiara looked up to find a high up rock ledge, much like the one she leapt up onto before, and there were two lions standing on the edge._

 _On the right, extending his paw in desperation to reach Kiara, was non other than Simba. On the left was Zira, as she merely laid on her side and watched nonchalantly as the flames grew larger below. But the strangest thing was that neither seemed to know that the other was there, and that their only focus was Kiara._

 _But Kiara knew she needed to act fast or else she would die, so she leapt over a taller wall of flames to get to the base of the rock wall, and she was soon in the middle of the two lions, standing on her back legs to reach higher._

 _"_ _I'll save you, just grab on!" Simba begged while sliding down as much as he could without slipping to reach further, but Kiara did not immediately take his paw, as she stared up at Zira in shock and confusion._

 _"_ _Zira?! Why aren't you helping me?!" Kiara called out, staring the said lioness directly in the eyes, but she only stared back blankly._

 _"_ _Why? Because you need to learn, to become stronger," she replied firmly, baring her teeth to emphasize her point, "when he pulls you up, end him!" It took a moment for Kiara to realize that she was talking about Simba, so she knew he was there, but Simba still didn't notice her._

 _"_ _B-but…he's trying to save me!" Kiara stuttered in protest, her eyes darting between Simba's fearful eyes and Zira's determined eyes._

 _"_ _Don't forget what he did to you! He murdered Scar, your king, YOUR FATHER!" Zira snapped while standing up on all fours, "don't tell me you forgive him!"_

 _"_ _I-I…I don't!" Kiara argued once she found her voice, and she had the audacity to glare back up at Zira._

 _"_ _Then KILL him! NOW!" Zira ordered, a fire in her eyes that not only reflecting the real fire, but a raging fire inside her that sent chills down Kiara's spine._

 _"_ _I don't…" Kiara tried to speak, but her mind was too overwhelmed to find the right words._

 _"_ _Now!" Zira repeated louder._

 _"_ _Kiara…"_

 _"_ _But…he…"_

 _"_ _Deceive him! Let him save you, and then repay him by ending his life!"_

 _"_ _But I've never…"_

 _"_ _Kiara."_

 _"_ _Grab my paw, Kiara!"_

 _"_ _Do it, Kiara!"_

 _"_ _Wake up, Kiara!"_

 _"_ _I-I can't!"_

 _"_ _KIARA, WAKE UP!"_

* * *

Kiara's head shot up in terror, hyperventilating and tears pouring down the side of her face after waking from such a nightmare. She quickly glanced around to find herself safe and sound inside the termite mound of the Outlands, and the other Outlanders were still sound asleep.

"Are you ok? you were crying in your sleep and everything," came a much softer voice, and Kiara turned her head to finally notice Busara, as she sat beside her with a very concerned expression.

"Busara, I…I hope I didn't wake you…it was some nightmare," Kiara explained with a sigh of relief, staring down in shame and hoping she really didn't wake any of the Outlanders.

"A nightmare, huh? Wanna talk about it?" Busara questioned sincerely while reassuringly patting and rubbing Kiara's back.

"No, no, I'm fine, really…it was just a dream, after all…a really horrible one, but it's still all in my head," Kiara quickly answered while blushing, firmly staring up into the baboon's light brown eyes.

"If ya say so, but I would advise ya ta try ta get some better sleep," Busara quietly wanred.

"Yeah, I know. I have to get up pretty soon."

"Sooner than ya think. Look." Kiara then followed to where Busara's index finger was pointing, and she looked up at a huge hole in the ceiling, revealing the dark blue night sky outside. "Zira's gonna be back soon, and she's plannin' ta take ya on a practice hunt just before dawn."

"How do you know tha—Busara?" Kiara asked in suspicion while continuing to look up at the small glimpse of the night sky, but when she looked back down, she found that Busara had disappeared without a sound or trace.

"Where'd you go?" Kiara whispered while looking around in search of the chacma baboon, but all she saw were the slumbering Outlanders and dark tunnels of the termite hills.

"Where did who go?" inquired a firm voice, and Kiara gasped in surprise as she looked down to find Zira climbing up to her.

"Z-Zira…I-I was just…nothing, I was just seeing things," Kiara stuttered in hopes of fooling the lioness.

"Well, whatever or whoever you saw, you need to get up. I'm taking you hunting," Zira informed while beginning to climb back down, and Kiara quickly sat up on her haunches…but she suddenly felt a twinge in her gut that made her reluctant to follow Zira.

The dream…that nightmare she had might have been trying to tell her something. What if she really can't kill Simba? What if Zira can't be trusted? …What if she's really a danger to her?

"I thought I told you to get up," Zira hissed before stopping to turn and wait for Kiara, her tail swishing with impatience.

"O-oh, right, sorry," Kiara sheepishly apologized before carefully climbing down, careful not to hurt her paws again. Even though Kiara realized her fear of Zira, she knew she would be in a lot more trouble if she didn't do as she was told. So, the only thing to do now was to obey.

* * *

Zira lead Kiara out to another plain, only the grass was much greener and fresher, perfect for a large, unsuspecting herd of wildebeest to graze in the coolness of twilight.

The two lionesses crouched low in the tall grass, Zira doing a better job of creeping completely soundlessly while Kiara trailed just a few feet behind her, but as hard as she tried, she could not stop stepping on twigs and hurting her already sore paws on pointed pebbles.

"Hush, Kiara! Or you'll scare the food away!" Zira hissed harshly, still quiet enough as to not alert a single wildebeest.

"I-I'm sorry, I can't help it!" Kiara whispered back with a shameful blush, "the ground hurts my paws, and there are stupid twigs everywhere."

"But it's not the ground's fault that you can't hunt properly. Just stay here and watch what I do; hopefully, you learn best by visuals," Zira ordered in a low growl, and Kiara lowered herself even more to remain hidden, as she stayed put while Zira moved onward.

"Zira, wait!" Kiara called in a whisper, suddenly remembering something terrifying.

"What?!" Zira snapped through clenched teeth.

"We're hunting in the Pridelands, aren't we?"

"Yes. And…?"

"We're…you're from the Outlands, it's forbidden to hunt here."

"Don't worry. Simba's pride hasn't awoken yet; they'll never know we were here. How do you think we Outlanders have kept ourselves alive all this time?" Kiara's eyes went wide with realization upon that hint, but before she could ask anymore questions, Zira suddenly continued on, disappearing through the grass, and leaving Kiara to close her mouth with nothing else to say.

But not a moment later, Kiara heard rumbling, most likely the thundering hooves of the heard running in terror from Zira. But what she didn't expect was a full grown wildebeest suddenly bounding over the grass, and it was about to jump right onto her, and would kill her with its heavy and sharp hooves.

Time slowed for Kiara, as she merely laid there and stared up in awe at the giant beast, believing it was the end of her. But as her eyes were wide and her mouth was agape, something only half the size of the beast suddenly lunged from the side, knocking it a few yards away and completely out of harm's way.

Kiara gasped with fright as she quickly stood, and she looked to her left to find Zira looming over the wildebeest before ripping its throat up with her own jaws, and holding it down by the shoulders with her extended claws.

And soon, the thrashing of the prey slowed, as its hoarse breathing eventually faded, indicating that its life was finally ended, and Zira removed her now bloody jaws from the animal's bloodstained neck.

"That was your first lesson: attack those who least expect it—but those who also deserve to perish the most," Zira growled while licking her chops, and she sat on her haunches before beginning to rip open and eat off of the wildebeest's chest.

"You…saved my life," was all Kiara could mutter, as she stared in awe at the lionesses that saved her life…again.

"Don't get used to it. You will have to learn to fend for yourself very soon if you are to rule as queen," Zira pointed out grimly after swallowing a large piece of meat to prevent rudely talking with her mouth full.

"But that's the second time you've saved me, Zira…and I really don't know how to thank you enough."

"You want to please me so badly? Don't fail to take down Simba and his pride, and I will be appeased. Now, help me with this; I'm going to need help getting this all the way back to the Outlands."

* * *

When Zira and Kiara finally returned to the Outlands with the wildebeest, the sun was finally up to begin the morning, and Nuka and Vitani were the first ones to trot over and greet them.

"Ooh, what a kill! Thank you, Mother!" Nuka cheered while giddily jumping around.

"Don't flatter yourself, Nuka! This is mostly for Kiara," Zira informed her son with a growl and cold glare.

"M-me? B-but don't the others need to eat too?" Kiara asked with surprise.

"You can share if you want, but I do not advise it. Being the future queen of the Pridelands, you need your strength the most," Zira replied gently, Nuka's eyes going wide and his jaw dropping when she wasn't looking, seeing saw how calmly his own mother acted towards a young lionesses that wasn't even her own.

Nuka then decided he couldn't stick around for anymore of this, so he grumbled and rolled his eyes before sneaking away in frustration.

"I still want to share. I don't want you or the others to die of starvation all because of me," Kiara piped up.

"Aww, no need, kid. We're strong, and we've gone days without food, anyway," Vitani scoffed with a smirk, but then she leaned into Kiara and lowered her voice, "we're still up for the offer, though."

Kiara could only giggle at Vitani's remark.

"Again, I couldn't care if you want the whole thing to yourself, but please, try to eat as much as you can before giving any away," Zira pointed out firmly before walking into her home of a large termite mound.

"Zira, wait!" Kiara called while quickly getting back up and trotting up to the aid lioness, leaving Vitani to lick her lips and dig into the wildebeest.

But Zira didn't say anything, as she merely stopped and looked back at Kiara blankly.

"I…um…I was just curious…if you wanted me to eat the most food, then why not just catch some more prey?" Kiara asked slowly once she finally found her voice, but it wasn't easy with Zira's cold yet fiery stare.

And that stare remained for what seemed like an eternity to Kiara, as she awkwardly sat on her haunches and her eyes rapidly darted around nervously to avoid looking into Zira's eyes. But only a moment passed before she spoke.

"I would have caught and killed hundreds of prey by now—if it were for that bastard—Simba," Zira growled, and she looked back up at Kiara to find nothing but shock and fear, "it's because of him that we can't hunt in the Pridelands, where the food really is. Instead we're stuck out here—and you've seen how limited our food sources are."

"Yes, I have…and I'm sorry," Kiara whimpered when a tears rolled down her cheek.

"Don't be. It's not your fault; you're going to save us anyway," Zira reassured with a wicked grin.

"I-I don't know, Zira…are you really sure that I can actually be queen one day?" Kiara asked in disbelief while staring down at her paws in shame.

Zira didn't know what to say to that; her smile merely dropped to a pondering pucker, as she thought hard as to how she could make Kiara believe her. But another grin soon curled up onto her lips when an idea popped up into her head, and took a deep breath in before singing softly.

 _Don't cry, my dear princess_

 _Just relax while I sing_

 _One day, you will rule the land_

 _You will be a queen_

Kiara could only look up in surprise, as she looked up to find Zira walking further into the tunnels, and she quickly followed.

"You have no idea what we…what _I_ have been through, Kiara," Zira pointed out shakily before taking in another deep breath to continue singing.

 _I've been exiled, persecuted_

 _Left alone with no defense_

 _When I think of what that brute did_

 _I get a little TENSE_

Zira suddenly extended her claws to full length, and she bared her teeth and growled at them while Simba came to mind. But she soon exhaled long and loud before putting her claws and stretching.

 _But I dream a dream so pretty_

 _That I don't feel so depressed_

 _'_ _Cause it soothes my inner kitty_

 _And it helps me get some rest_

Zira then jumped up onto a higher termite hill, and the other Outlanders gathered around and watched with evil grins. Even Nuka and Vitani came in to listen to their mother sing.

 _The sound of Simba's dying gasp_

 _His mate squealing within my grasp_

 _His lionesses' mournful cry_

 _That's my lullaby_

 _Now, that past I've tried forgetting_

 _And my foes, I could forgive_

 _Trouble is, I know it's petty_

 _But I hate to let them live!_

Nuka suddenly jumped up onto the hill to join his mother's side, and he smiled big and brightly, in hopes of getting his mother to notice him.

 _So, you've found yourself somebody_

 _Who'd chase Simba up a tree?_

 _Oh, the battle will be bloody_

 _But that kind of works for me_

During that verse, Zira firmly grabbed a hold of her son's muzzle, and she playfully threw him off the hill, making Kiara stare down at him and then back up at Zira in shock and fascination.

 _The melody of angry growls_

 _A counterpoint of painful howls_

 _A symphony of death, oh my!  
That's my lullaby_

Zira jumped and smoothly slid down a worn path on the side of the hill, and the other Outlanders roared cheerfully when she slid passed them. And she then casually strolled up to Kiara, who was continuing to watch and listen in awe.

 _Scar is gone, but I am still around_

 _To train his only daughter_

 _'_ _Till she learns to be a killer_

 _With a lust for being bad!_

Zira began softly, even gently rubbing her side against Kiara's, making the said younger lioness' eyes and mouth go even wider in amazement. But then Zira suddenly approached a stone wall and jumped up onto her hind legs, digging her claws all the way down to the ground.

Kiara's attention was pulled from Zira when Nuka suddenly approached her and growled deeply.

"I could rule better than you," Nuka threatened.

"Ignore him, he's just mean!" Vitani reassured before swatting her brother away, and she even sang a little too to comfort Kiara.

 _And one day, you will rule the land_

 _You will be a queen_

Everyone's eyes averted upwards to find Zira standing on an even higher termite mound, and she suddenly pulled an old root from the wall, creating a hole large enough for the light of the sun to seep through, and it was aligned to shine down perfectly on Kiara, making her radiate in all her true glory.

 _The pounding of the drums of war_

 _The thrill of Kiara's mighty roar_

Zira's voice was even louder, and it echoed off the walls, along with the banging of her paws pounding on the dirt mound.

 _The joy of vengeance!_

 _Testify!_

Nuka only glared at his sister when she suddenly cut into his singing time.

 _I can hear the cheering_

 _Queen Kiara, oh my!_

Once again, Vitani was more optimistic about Kiara being queen, as Nuka merely glared at nothing in particular and waved a little flag made of a little twig and leaf.

 _Payback time is nearing_

 _And then our flag will fly_

 _Against a blood red sky_

 _That's my lullabyyyyyyyy!_

As Zira cackled evilly and happily at the top of the mound, Kiara could only smile in delight up at her silhouette, and she started to blush at the fact that Zira, out of all lions, sang a song for her.

Zira had already done so much for her, but she felt that she hasn't done enough in return…not just yet. But even though she didn't know when she would be able to take down Simba, she knew one thing for certain that she could do for Zira at any time.

* * *

That night, after Kiara managed to convince Zira to share the wildebeest with the entire pride, she woke after she was sure that everyone else was asleep, and she quietly crept down to Zira's side, as she slept peacefully.

"Zira? Hey, Zira? Zira, wake up," Kiara whispered while leaning down to Zira's ear and gently nudging her shoulder with a paw.

"Hmmm…what is it?" Zira mumbled groggily, not even bothering to open her eyes.

"I want to show you something, but you have to get up."

"What's so important that I have to see it now?" Zira finally opened one eye, and stared at Kiara in suspicion.

"It's only special at a certain time. Please, Zira, I promise it'll be worth it."

"You really promise?"

"Yes, I do. I know you'll love it."

Zira only continued to stared at Kiara in disbelief for another moment, but she eventually gave into her and sighed before sitting up and stretching.

"Alright. Show me," Zira demanded, and Kiara smiled back at her grim expression, but she could tell that she was definitely curious.

* * *

Kiara lead Zira out of the Outlands and passed the border, where they crossed into a lush field of tall grass in the Pridelands, and the night was peaceful with the dark blue colors, twinkling stars, shining full moon, and gentle breeze.

"You said Simba and the other's wouldn't know we're here at night, right?" Kiara piped up, break the silence.

"Yes," Zira simply replied.

"Perfect. Then we should have no worries at all," Kiara sighed with relief, as she suddenly stopped and laid down, making herself comfortable in the tall grass. She then looked at Zira and patted a spot next to her, motioning for her to lie down with her.

Zira could only stare with wide eyes between Kiara and the spot she was patting in shock, as she even started to blush in shock and embarrassment.

"Y-you…want me to l-lie down w-with you?" Zira stuttered.

"Yup," Kiara replied with a smile, but she was surprised herself since she'd never heard someone as determined and confident as Zira stutter before. But luckily, Zira didn't make it anymore awkward and she slowly walked over to the spot on Kiara's left, but she didn't exactly lie down on her back and relax like Kiara; instead, she slowly laid down on her stomach, and even then, she was a few inches away from the spot Kiara was originally referring to.

"What is the point of this?" Zira eventually asked, her voice confused yet firm.

"It's fun. You relax and stare up at the stars, and if you're lucky, you can even make shapes out of them. My fa…Simba and I…used to do this all the time," Kiara began with a smile, but when she realized what she almost said, her smile disappeared and she luckily caught herself before offending Zira.

But Zira still stared at her with slightly widened eyes in curiosity before reluctantly looking up at the stars. And upon seeing the magnificent twinkles, her eyes and mouth went even wider, as she's never seen the sky like this before. Sure, the skies over the Outlands were always clear enough to see, but she never had to idea to just look up.

"Zira?" Kiara meekly piped up, instantly bringing Zira's gaze back down to her, "other than becoming queen and ruling in Scar's place…why are you always so nice to me, but you treat Nuka and Vitani so badly? …N-No offense!"

"None taken, dear," Zira sighed and closed her eyes and shaking her head, "I still love my children, I really do, but it's just…you're all that I have left of Scar, and…I think I see him in you."

"You do?" Kiara questioned with surprise.

"Yes…and I loved Scar with all of my heart, but I was never given the chance to be his queen…and it's all because of Simba," Zira explained sadly, but her voice soon turned to a deep growl when a few tears suddenly spilled from her eyes. But as she clenched her teeth and eyes shut to hide her tears, Kiara still noticed, and she opened her mouth to say something, anything…but nothing came out, as she felt guilty watching the poor lioness reminisce in so many bad memories.

But Zira suddenly scoffed and stood up, making Kiara lean on one arm as she walked a few yards away before sitting down and hunching her back. And Kiara knew she couldn't just leave her like that, so she stood up as well, and she approached Zira before sitting by her side.

"You truly loved Scar," Kiara repeated matter-of-factly.

"I did…I-I still do…" Zira added shakily.

"What do you mean?"

"I see him—my love—in you, Kiara. You're just like him; you're innocent, you're unappreciated...and you're so much more than you know."

"You…so you…?"

"I care about you, Kiara—and I humbly ask to rule by your side when this mission is successful," Zira informed softly yet firmly, as she bowed in respect to her future queen.

Kiara was taken back by Zira's words; she cares about her, she wants to rule with her…and Kiara could only smile when she admitted her mind that she really cares about Zira too.

So, instead of expressing those feelings through words, Kiara figured actions would be better, as she gently nuzzled her head underneath Zira's chin. And though she was quite shocked at first at the sudden affection, Zira eventually gave in and gently nuzzled back.

And as the two lionesses gently nuzzled and caressed each other, they never noticed that Busara was watching them from high up in a nearby tree, and she smiled down at the sweet moment.

"I knew those two were meant for each other," Busara sighed with a smile.

* * *

 **This is most likely going to be the longest chapter in the whole story, so I wouldn't expect anymore longer chapters after this. But I hope you enjoyed this one anyway! I certainly had a lot of fun writing it!**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


End file.
